


The Funeral Aftermath

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comforting Magnus Bane, M/M, Mpreg, Sad Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: I watched a clip from Charmed where Piper is crying because of what happen to Doctor Curtis and feels responsible for his death, she goes to her room to cry with Leo there to comfort her. I pictured this after watching the funeral and reading the funeral chapter and this is how I got inspired. Mpreg currently. And is more of a “What If”, but still.





	The Funeral Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Discoveries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099522) by [StarrySummers04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04). 



> Please read and enjoy, if not, I still add this, no one is being forced to read.

The Funeral Aftermath

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

 

.Disclaimer.

          I don’t own Shadowhunters or this story, this belongs to another author, who I asked permission for this one-shot. The show belongs to the network and author for the characters and the scene, belongs to Charmed, which I don’t own either.

[Again, this is a story, please read and review, if you don’t like, no one is being forced to read this]

Inspired by StarrySummers04 Chapter 43 of Discoveries

.Summary.

          I watched a clip from Charmed where Piper is crying because of what happen to Doctor Curtis and feels responsible for his death, she goes to her room to cry with Leo there to comfort her. I pictured this after watching the funeral and reading the funeral chapter and this is how I got inspired. Mpreg currently. And is more of a “What If”, but still.

* * *

 

Alec was walking back to his room after the funeral, he had hugged her and walked her to her room. It was getting so much, remembering how he treated Clary. For her, her world shattered and changed that she is a shadowhunter because of her mother.

And father who declared war on the Downworlders and Shadowhunters, who weren’t with him on his crusade. It is true she can’t be blamed just for having Valentine like a father and importantly, there is no remedial class to become a Shadowhunter overnight, but she does have them and use to have her mother. 

Now she’s dead because of him. While thinking, he showered and got ready for bed. He looked down at his midsection where his baby is living and growing inside him, that could have gotten hurt from the demonic possession. Unknown to Alec, Clary figured, Alec needs someone to help him through this, so she texted Magnus and asked him to come.

Alec showered and sat on the bed, putting one knee on the bed, while the other on the bed, Alec ended up putting both hands to his face as he started crying, crying from the: hormones, funeral and guilt because of him, Jocelyn is now dead.

He wishes Magnus was there with him. While crying, he didn’t know, but Magnus portal in there. Alec was still crying when Magnus came in and held Alec. One hand on his knee that is on his chin, the other his shoulder. Alec buried his face in Magnus’s neck, sobbing his heart out.

Magnus knew that it will take time for him to help ease with the pain of what happen, but being there for him helped him. The two stayed that way until Magnus felt warm breathes on his neck, Alec cried himself to sleep and is probably exhausted from what happen.

Magnus cradled Alec in his arms, as he carried him to bed, putting him under the covers and with magic, was ready for bed. He went over the covers as in his sleep, Alec moved and buried his face in Magnus’s chest, hoping the echo of Magnus’s heartbeat will help him sleep that night.

.The End.

* * *

 

Again, if you enjoyed, please leave a review, if not I stress this, no one is being forced to read this, just leave.


End file.
